ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Saya (The Asterisk War)
How Saya joined the Tourney Saya is Ayato's childhood friend, though they lost contact when Saya's family moved to Munich, Germany. Saya's father is a meteoric engineering researcher, who designs and builds Luxes (mostly gun-type weapons) for Saya to use in battle (and for advertisement). Despite losing at a Festa, Saya is called to investigate a suspicious looking droid on the Seidoukan campus, K-2SO. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks into her Handgun Lux while snoring. After the announcer calls her name Pulls out her Type 38 Lux Grenade Launcher Helneklaum Lux and fires a powerful shell. It explodes then clears to show here up close and saying "Yeah. I'm totally in shock." Special Moves Helneklaum Burst (Neutral) Using the Type 38 Lux Grenade Launcher Helneklaum, Saya fires a shell at the opponent. If it hits, the opponent is knocked off balance. If a second shot hits, he/she is blown back. Wolfdora Sweep (Side) Using the Type 39 Lux Laser Cannon Wolfdora, a pillar of light is fired by Saya. This laser can pierce surfaces an opponent tries to hide behind. Waldenholt Full Burst (Up) With the Type 41 Lux Homing Blaster Waldenholt Modified, Saya flies up while firing shots in all directions. Ark Van Ders Burst (Down) With the Type 34 Heavy Wave Cannon Ark Van Ders Modified, Saya swings the weapon like a club and fires a shot that sends the opponent flying. Futatsumizuchi (Hyper Smash) Using her sword, Saya slashes twice to create a cross shaped slice. If struck, the opponent is given heavy damage and blown away. Type 41 Lux Twin Blaster Waldenholt (Final Smash) A gun barrel covers each of her arms and her hair accessory turns into an alignment monitor. The Waldenholt fires two huge bullets of light that travel at a speed that seems to rip the atmosphere, and fast enough to blow through opponents hard. Victory Animations #Saya thrusts Ark Van Ders three times then fires a shot saying "Good, but crazy. Wish he'd be more careful." #Saya swings her sword and shoots her Handgun two times saying "Girls can be quite defensive with guns." #Saya fires a laser into the air with Wolfdora, then says "Keep your dirty school boy thoughts to yourself. Got it?" On-Screen Appearance Saya emerges from a shell explosion, then readies her Handgun Lux saying "See? I've gotten taller." Trivia *Saya's rival is a former Imperial security droid reprogrammed for resistance against the Empire, K-2SO. *Saya Sasamiya shares her Japanese voice actress with Articuno. *Saya Sasamiya shares her French voice actress with Lava Girl. *Saya Sasamiya shares her German voice actress with Ochako Uraraka, Eri Kasamoto and Mashiro Kuna. *Saya Sasamiya shares her Arabic voice actress with Sophia XL, Jirachi, Fi, Elza, Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Artemis, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Emi Yusa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Josie Rizal, Perona, Nurse Joy, Lucy Heartfilia, Queen Hisstocrat, Yami, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Kasumi Todoh, Chris, Sherry Blendy, I-No, Linkle and Milinda Brantini. *Saya Sasamiya shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Makoto Nanaya, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Hokuto and Videl. Category:The Asterisk War characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters